Platonic Loves
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: Four years after he left, she had a new life and had pursued a love interest. Now that he’s back, she doesn’t know what to do. SasuInoShika Main: SasuIno
1. Prologue: Kiss and Tell

I've seen many ShikaIno fic, and yet, there aren't any SasuInoShika fics where Sasuke gets the Ino. So that's where I come in. I warn you, the chapters are shorter than what I usually write, but there will be more chapters. xD Any who, I hope you like what I come up with. Tell me what you think in a review, okay? Enjoy. pixieface Lust, this is for you! Since I know you love this couple! xD

* * *

--Platonic Loves--

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, I'd probably be Japanese—which I'm not. lol**  
Summary:**Four years after he left, she had a new life and had pursued a love interest. Now that he's back, she doesn't know what to do. SasuInoShika Main: SasuIno.

* * *

--Prologue: Kiss and Tell--

* * *

Behind green bushes was a slender figure peeking through the innumerable leaves. Her heart beat increases rapidly as she saw the boy before her; he was clad in a blue shirt and white shorts. Ino Yamanaka was once again stalking the brooding Sasuke Uchiha.

In the Yamanaka's defense, however, she wasn't really stalking per say. It was more like she was pursuing love. Because that's what Ino was in—she was in love. She was in love with the obsidian-eyed boy. No one could ever compare to him. He was beyond perfect. Sasuke's boy was hot, his face was gorgeous, his eyes were mesmerizing, his voice was so dreamy, and his abilities were better than extraordinary.

"Get out of there before I make you. Leave me alone." Sasuke said over his shoulder, taking the shuriken out of the tree target. Ino's body tensed up, but relaxed once his words finally sunk in.

"Aww…I think I'll try you making me leave." Ino's confident voice retorted.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't understand this girl. She constantly asked him out only to be shut down, and yet, she wouldn't quit. Ino was definitely an enigma to him.

"You know, Sasuke…since we both pretty much have the day off, why don't we go on a date? Just you and me." Ino's seductive suggestion was followed with a batting of her eyelashes. She slowly started walking closer to Sasuke.

"You know what, Yamanaka?" Sasuke also got closer to Ino, who in return raised an eyebrow. Once his lips were inches from Ino's ear, he said, "No. Now leave me alone."

"Sasuke!" Ino whined. As she looked at Sasuke's firm expression, Ino sighed in defeat. "Fine, but before I leave…" Ino then closed the few inches of space that were between her and Sasuke. His lips tastes oddly like cinnamon. Ino was overjoyed as she felt Sasuke slowly relax into the kiss. Their lips melded perfectly together. Ino then pulled apart from Sasuke and finished her sentence. "I wanted to do that."

Sasuke stayed transfixed while he watched Ino run away. A smirk grew on his face as he continued to fell the warmth of her lips on his own. Even Sasuke had to admit that she was a great kisser and had a nice body. Ino was definitely persistent as well; Sasuke had to give her credit for that. Crap. He was so screwed if he didn't stop thinking this way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino was ecstatic. She had finally kissed her dream boy, and he didn't pull away as she thought he would. Ino wanted to rub the kiss in Sakura's face, but she also wanted to talk about it to someone who would actually listen to her. But who would that person be? As Ino thought of all the possible people she could talk to, she came up with the perfect solution. Who better to talk to than her best friend?

"Shikamaru!" He was the perfect candidate. After all, he always listened to her and she knew exactly where to find him. As always, he would be lying on the floor looking at the clouds.

Ino finally reached her pineapple-shaped headed friend, and was as quiet as she possibly could be. Shikamaru's head was behind his arms and his eyes were shut. Ino quietly lied next to him and plastered a devious smile on her face. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to yell at the top of her lungs. "Wake up, Shika!"

"Oi! Ino! What? What's wrong?"

The pale blonde giggled at Shikamaru's expression. "Nothing's wrong! Actually, everything is great!"

"Then why did you wake me up?" Annoyance was clearly written all over Shikamaru's face.

"Aww…I'm sorry!" Ino hugged her teammate tightly. "I just wanted to tell you something."

Any annoyance that the Nara had held before now left. Instead, a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he returned Ino's hug. "It's okay. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"You'll never guess what happened to me!" Ino pulled away and saw Shikamaru's curious expression. "I kissed Sasuke!"

"What?" Jealousy took over the shadow-possessor. Ino kissed Sasuke? But how? Why? When? Huh?

"Yeah! I kissed my prince. Can you believe it?" The oblivious blonde kept smiling with joy.

"That's…great, Ino…Really…great." Ino took note of his tone and questioned him about it. "Nothing's wrong."

"If you say so." Ino's suspicion quickly went away after Shikamaru lied down once again and motioned for her to join him. She curled up next to the Nara and shortly fell asleep. It had been a very tiring day.

'Ino. If you knew how I felt.' With a sigh, Shikamaru loaded Ino onto his back and walked her home. How he would explain to Inoichi why his daughter was sleeping on his back was beyond him. "How troublesome."

* * *

School starts for my on monday--tomorrow!! Ah...Sophmore year!! And since I attend this really smart school(lol), this means it takes up all of my time. But I have all the chapters typed up, so it's just a matter of my posting them! Well please review!!


	2. Ch 1: Get Back Together

Okay, so this is where the real story begins. xD Time skip!! Lol Please review my lovely readers.

* * *

--Chapter One: Get Back Together--

* * *

"Ack—Shikamaru stop!" Ino said through a tearful of laughs. For the past minute or so, she and Shikamaru had been in an intense tickle fight. In the background, Chouji was eating the curry Ino had made them.

This was a daily routine for Team 10 now. Ever since Asuma'a death, the Ino-Shika-Cho members could bare to eat at the Korean Barbeque. It was too painful for them, so Ino took the liking to cook for them. After she cooked, she'd take the food to Shikamaru's house, were all three would hang out.

"You two really need to get together again." The Akimichi said once his teammates had calmed themselves down.

"Chouji…" Ino said in a pleading voice. The blonde was currently sitting on Shikamaru's lap, and he in return had his arms around the Yamanaka's waist. Shikamaru's chin rested on Ino's shoulder as she finished responding to Chouji's comment. "We tried that once, remember?"

"And you two were doing great together! You guys were the best couple in Konoha! I've always thought you two would end up together."

"That may be so, Chouji, but we broke up for a reason you know very well." Shikamaru intervened.

"Yeah, yeah. To not jeopardize your friendship. I know. But I'd wish you two would see how perfect you are for each other." Chouji sighed.

The mind-possessor merely smiled. "I know how happy you were when we got together, Chouji. But I love Shika too much to let our friendship be ruined." Though that was true, Ino knew there was more to why she couldn't be with Shikamaru. He knew as well.

It was true that everyone in the Leaf had not been surprised that Ino and Shikamaru had decided to get together. He had recently broken things off with the Sand kunoichi, Temari no Sabaku, and Ino had stated that she had finally decided to move on from Sasuke. So one day, as Shikamaru and Ino were training alone, they began talking and one thing lead to another. In the end, they both realized that they felt something for each other. Things were going great, but in the end, they both realized something.

The day they had decided to break off their relationship, they had another heart to heart conversation. Yes, neither of them wanted to hurt the other, but there was a little more on Ino's part. The part that she thought she had completely gotten rid of: her childhood crush, Sasuke Uchiha. It killed the Nara inside, but he it was a fact he just had to accept. He knew Ino would never completely forget Sasuke, but at least he had had his chance to be with Ino.

"Yeah, Chouji. Let's just leave it at that. Why don't we watch the movie now?" They took Shikamaru's suggestion and sat in the living room to watch the movie they had rented.

After an hour or so, Ino spoke up. "Well, I've got to go." Ino said as she rushed to give the men a good-bye hug and kiss. "I've got to go to work. Love you two. Bye!"

"Bye!" The other two yelled out in unison. Once Ino left, Chouji turned to Shikamaru.

"So, Shikamaru? Tell me why you two really haven't gotten back together?"

"Chouji…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Shikamaru," Chouji looked at his best friend in the eye. "It's because of Sasuke, isn't?" He waited for the respond and then replied. "So what?"

"'So what?' Chouji, she's still in love with him." Jealousy once again overcame Shikamaru. Why was it that he couldn't be the one Ino wanted to spend the rest of her life with? He was there, whereas Sasuke wasn't. Besides, she did feel something for him.

"Again, so? Look, Sasuke's gone and you're still here. You love her, don't you?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Then convince her to get back together." Chouji said encouragingly. "Think about it. I have to go meet Ayame. Seriously. If anyone can convince her to do anything, it's you, Shikamaru. I believe in you."

"Yeah. I think I will." Shikamaru said in a quiet whisper as he saw Chouji leave. "I think I will." With that said, he stood up—a plan already forming in his head—and walked out the door. Ino was going to be his or at least he hoped.

* * *

I feel kind of bad, because since I'm in school, I can't keep up with the other SasuIno stories that I've been so faitful to...lol. But yeah...I have no idea why I put that. Heheh I'm crazy! But please review!


	3. Ch 2: Remembrance

Okay here is some SasuIno-ness update before anyone decides they want to secretly kill me. (cough)Lamanth(cough) Ohh look, a birdy!! lol Read and Review!!

* * *

--Chapter Two: Remembrance--

* * *

"Year four exactly." The blue-eyed blonde sighed. Ino took a white rose between her fingers and inhaled the scent. Today was the day Sasuke had betrayed the village, and for reasons unknown to her, Ino couldn't help but remember it. The day was like a bad anniversary she couldn't help but celebrate by thinking of him wherever she was.

'It's been four years and I still can't forget him. It's not like I want to anyways.' The Yamanaka took hold of the necklace around her neck and put the ornament in her mouth. It had become a habit of hers when she was in deep thought.

* * *

_The sun shone brightly upon the tree the raven-haired boy was sitting under. He growled quietly under his breath as he saw his sensei leave to Kami-sama knows where. How did the idiotic loser of Naruto make a bigger hole then him? It was impossible! He, Sasuke Uchiha, was definitely better than Naruto._

_Out of nowhere, Sasuke felt a familiar presence near him. He looked up to notice Ino walking towards him. Her sly smile was clearly visible. Sasuke, in return, gave her one of his famous smirks._

"_Hey, Uchiha. Shouldn't you be in the hospital resting?" Ino asked as she plopped herself next to him. The tree they were both currently sitting under provided them with perfect shade._

"_Shouldn't you be out training, Yamanaka?"_

"_Hardy-har-har. Very funny." The young girl lightly bumped into her companion. Ever since Ino had kissed the Uchiha, Sasuke hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. So the Yamanaka had been secretly allowed to keep him company. It was just like old times for them. "I'm glad we're talking again."_

"_Yeah. Just like when we were younger." Sasuke smirked towards the blonde. They both smiled as they recalled at the evenings they had spent together during the academy days. They would train together, talk, or just hang out. That's what most people didn't know about the duo. Before the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke and Ino had been best friends. Ino had been the only one who had seen him for him and not as an Uchiha or Itachi's little brother._

"_I'm surprised no one's discovered us secretly hanging out. Especially, your darling Sakura." Giggles erupted out of Ino's slender lips. The giggles were then accompanied by a small glare from the Uchiha._

"_Shut up." His glare then went away and a small chuckle came out of his lips. "But I like it better this way. Hey, want to go train?" As soon as the girl agreed, the two raced to their secret training ground. For a few hours, the duo sparred intensely—which was interesting considering Sasuke's condition. Once they were done, Ino sat herself and leaned against a tree. Sasuke sat next to her and allowed Ino to lay her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers. "I have something for you."_

"_Yeah?" The mind-possessor inquired. Ino watched as Sasuke took two necklaces out of his pocket._

"_I've been carrying these for a while. Here. One is for you and the other one for me. I hope you like it."_

_Ino smiled brightly and hugged the Uchiha tightly. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love it! More importantly, I love you! Why don't we think of these as promise-necklaces. A promise that we'll never be apart again."_

_Sasuke agreed and laughed at Ino's statement. "I promise." And then he returned Ino's kiss. Only this time, he placed his lips over hers. They shared a sweet kiss and then pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes and smiled before going to their original positions. _

_Sasuke smirked as he thought of Ino. She was the only girl he had ever kissed or hugged willingly. Ino knew this and she took pride in that. If she gave him just enough time, it was possible that he could confess the feeling they both knew he had._

_But Sasuke never had the chance to confess. The next day, he had left the village. Without as much as a goodbye to Ino._

* * *

Ino sat on her stool reminiscing until she heard the bell at the door. With slight confusion in her voice, she said, "Hey, Shikama—."

"Before you say anything, I want to say that I love you. I don't care about whatever you say to keep us apart. Ino, I've liked you since we were genin. I know you feel something for me too. Don't deny it. Let's try it again."

Ino was speechless. She knew she felt something for Shikamaru, but a part of her knew she'd never be able to forget Sasuke. But before she could give any type of answer, Shikamaru's lips were on her own. The Yamanaka was slowly beginning to relax into it, when she heard a voice speak to them.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Ino Yamanaka, you have been summoned." A young mad timidly said as he tried to cover up his blush.

Ino quickly broke off the kiss and nodded. "Okay. Shikamaru, I have to go."

"No, I'll go with you." Ino reluctantly agreed and they were off to Tsunade's office.

"I wonder what the Hokage wants." Ino thought. She had so much to deal with right now that she hoped it was nothing that would add to her stress. Too bad for her, it was going to add a great deal.

* * *

Okay the only reason I'm updating twice this week is because...well frankly I don't know why. lol The next chapter is really short. Yeah that's why. xD But please review. I'm wondering if anyone actually likes it... Well Review please!!


	4. Ch 3: Special Job

This is by far the shortest chapter in the fic. Hahah Gomen, but it had to be done to add a bit of suspense. Hehehe major cliff hanger, I think. Lol I'm evil, I know. I love you guys for putting up with me. Well go on and read. Don't forget to review!

* * *

--Chapter Three: Special Job--

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she drunk another cup of the clear liquid. In front of her stood a pale blonde with a curious expression. Shizune stood next to the Lady Hokage holding the Yamanaka's file.

"Lady Hokage. You summoned for me?" Ino timidly asked

"Yes, Ino. As Ikibi Morino requested before his retirement, you have become the new Head of Interrogation. But I'm sure you already know that." The Yamanaka nodded to her superior. "Well, I have a very special job for you."

"Ino," Shizune spoke up. "This person we have caught was once a Leaf shinobi. We need you to get the information out of him He's very powerful, and we think you're extremely capable of performing this job."

For motives she couldn't explain, Ino felt her heart beat rapidly. She shook off the feeling and asked the only question left to be asked. "Who is it?"

"You will have to interrogate," Tsunade looked into Ino's baby-blue eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sa-sasuke?" Ino's voice quivered once she spoke his name. But how could he be back? When had he come back? Why was he back now, after four years?

"Yamanaka, you can go." The Hokage said. "Here is Sasuke's file. You know what to do." She handed the folder to Ino and watched her almost lifeless body walk out the door.

"Lady Tsunade, do you think it's a good idea to let Ino interrogate Sasuke? I know she's strong, but didn't she and Sasuke have something in the past? What if this really affects her?"

"Ino can handle it, Shizune. After all, she did train under me and Ikibi. There is no one more capable or perfect for this job."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Tsunade's office, Shikamaru's body was leaning against the wall. He had just blurted out his feelings to Ino and didn't know what was going to happen between them. True he was a genius, but not even he could tell where this was going to go.

Finally he heard the doors open. Out came a pale looking Ino holding a file close to her bosom. "Ino, what happened?" The Yamanaka didn't answer; her mind was elsewhere. Shikamaru noticed this and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Ino, listen to me. What's wrong?"

"Shika," Ino said, half in trance and half in reality. "Sasuke's back."

* * *

Sasuke is back! OMG!! What will happen next week?? lol You're reviews are like me having a whole tray of cookies to myself. Hahah Total heaven! lol


	5. Ch 4: Interrogation

I was suppose to update yesterday but I have a major engineering project due Wednesday so I was working on that. lol But...OMG!! Sasuke's finally in the picture. xD Slightly longer than the last chapter. I know, the chapters are small, but they will get longer. Even if only slighty. Well, tell me what you think. I love to read what you guys think. Heheh Enjoy.

* * *

--Chapter Four: Interrogation--

* * *

That night, Ino had been struck with insomnia. She wasn't able to sleep a wink after hearing Tsunade's news. So Sasuke was back. How would she react when she saw him? How should she react?

Ino held onto the necklace Sasuke had given her and sighed. After four years, Ino was finally going to see Sasuke. The Yamanaka thought of how he would look, his attitude, everything. Would they still be the same? Finally the alarm clock rang, and Ino stepped away from the window.

She went to the closet and took out her regular purple outfit. Once she had dressed, she once again took hold of her necklace. 'This is going to be hard.' With that thought in mind, Ino walked out the door.

After a few minutes of walking, she reached the interrogation Department. With Sasuke's file in one hand, Ino took a deep breath and stepped into the room Tsuanade had confined Sasuke in.

'Sasuke looks incredible.' Ino thought as she tried to suppress a smile and ignored the pounding of her heart. The Yamanaka silently walked in and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hello, Sasuke. Remember me?"

Sasuke looked into Ino's eyes but showed no emotion. After years of solitude, Sasuke had become a profession at hiding his emotions. But he was horrible at hiding them from himself. And the emotions he was feeling right now were incredible. He was ecstatic at seeing the blonde. After so many years, he couldn't believe he felt the same as he had four years ago. 'Ino really has matured.'

"Uchiha! Hi, yeah. I asked you a question. Do you remember who I am? Or am I just someone you could care less about." Ino's coldly spoken words sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"I remember you every day." Sasuke's words caused Ino's eyes to widen. "I see you still have the necklace. I have mine, too." Reaching into his pocket, the sharingan-user took out a necklace similar to that of Ino's. If Ino had been shocked at the first words he had spoken, she was beyond taken aback by Sasuke's revelation.

Regaining her confidence, Ino stood up from her seat and began walking a bit. "Let's get to business, shall we? Why did you leave?"

"You ignored my last comment."

"Uchiha, I ask the questions here. Now answer." The blonde tried her hardest to keep herself together. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him, but she knew she had to control herself. What she didn't know was that Sasuke felt the same way.

Sasuke tried hard to understand Ino's reaction towards him. Had she moved on? Did she hate him, too? If so, why did she still have the necklace? The Uchiha turned his head away and looked down. "I left because Orochimaru promised me power. Power I needed to kill Itachi."

"I heard you killed Orochimaru. Why?"

"Because he misguided me. He never had the intention of getting me the power I needed to kill Itachi. Had I known that, I would have never left."

Ino nodded. "Can you look at me?" Timid words reached the Uchiha's ears. His head turned and noticed Ino had once again sat before him. Obsidian eyes stared into cerulean ones.

"I missed you."

That's when Ino couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry. We're done for today." The blonde quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

Once Ino was outside, she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. Tears rushed out of her blue eyes. Had she stayed any longer inside, Sasuke would have been able to hear Ino's soft whisper. "I missed you, too."

* * *

I loved the respond I got from the last chapter. Hahaah Well tell me what you think.


	6. Ch 5: Pep Talk

I know, I know. I'm now updating on Sundays 'cause I have so much work to do for school. Hahah But at least I'm updating, right? In my last love triangle, Naruto was the hero!! lol Well, this time it is Kiba's turn to shine…well sort of. xD And someone else, but he will come later on. Like in chapter eight. xD But I just love Kiba, and I had to show him some love. Well, let's see what you guys think, shall we?

* * *

--Chapter Five: Pep Talk--

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and it was time for a certain dog's walk. Akamaru was loyally walking alongside his owner. As Kiba strolled through the park, his grin grew wider at noticing a certain blonde babe sitting all alone. How great was this?

"Hey, Akamaru. Look who's over there." Kiba pointed towards Ino. Over the years, Ino and Kiba had become good friends after going on one mission. Ever since then, the two were always playfully flirty with each other. And Akamaru wasn't out of the loop either. Ino was always nice to him. Akamaru barked happily and ran towards the Yamanaka.

"Hey, Akamaru." Ino patted the dog joyfully. "How's my favorite dog in the whole world?" After the canine barked, Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Good!"

"So," Kiba sat behind Ino and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist. "How's my favorite blonde?"

With a giggle, Ino removed Kiba's arms and changed her position so she'd be able to face him. "Nice try, Triangle-face. But you're not getting any of this anytime soon." Ino ran her hands through her body and laughed. She then threw her arms around him and said, "How are you?"

Kiba laughed as well and wrapped his arms around Ino. "Ah…You said, 'anytime soon.' Just kidding, babe. I'm good. What's up with you?"

Ino groaned as Kiba pulled out of the hug to have a better look at the blonde. "I'm not so good."

Kiba pouted. "Does Sasuke have anything to do with this?"

A nod came from the blonde. "I saw him yesterday, because I had to interrogate him. I didn't think I'd be affected so much but," Ino sighed.

"You were." Kina finished the blonde's sentence. After Ino agreed, he asked, "What happened with Shikamaru?"

"Wow, this is a small village."

"Nah. Just a village with people who have big mouths. I heard from the messenger and don't worry." Kiba stated after seeing Ino crack her knuckles. "I taught him a lesson."

"I love you, Kiba." She once again embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. After earning a thanks from the man, she continued to tell her story. "So he confessed and after telling me he didn't care what would happen, he kissed me. I don't know what to do."

"You know what I think? I think you do; all you have to do is listen to your heart. Is it telling you that you belong with Sasuke or with Shikamaru? But then again, it could be neither." Ino raised an eyebrow and laughed. "It could be me," Kiba laughed.

"Nice try, but I think I'll take your advice into consideration. When did you become such a romantic?"

"Oh, you know." The two laughed. "Got to get the ladies somehow."

"It was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kiba lowered his head and sighed, thus proving the skeptical woman right. That was when Akamaru began barking. Ino and Kiba looked towards Akamaru and saw Shikamaru walking towards them. "Well, I got to go, babe."

"Bye," Ino said as she felt Kiba kiss her forehead.

"Man, you are so lucky you got a piece of that." Kiba whispered as he walked past Shikamaru and waved good-bye to Ino.

"Good-bye, Kiba!" Ino yelled.

"Just saying. Shikamaru, you're one lucky guy."

"I hope so." The Nara man smirked as he saw Ino smile towards him. Kiba smirked and ran off with Akamaru. "Ino, I wanted to talk about what happened."

"Okay." Ino nodded and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down, then."

"I meant what I said."

"I know."

"And I know Sasuke still has some kind of affection on you. I also know only you can chose who you want to end up with. As much as I want it to be me, I'll be happy as long as you're happy."

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. You're right. Sasuke being back did something to me." Ino curled up next to her former boyfriend. She rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"Take as much time as you need." As Kiba had done, Shikamaru kissed Ino's forehead and smiled. "Let's grab something to eat."

"Alright, then." The two stood up from the bench and began walking. 'Follow your heart, right? So tell me heart, who do you choose. Tell me, please.'

* * *

What will her heart say? Stay tuned for a really long chapter...next Saturday or Sunday! Hahah Review please!!


	7. Ch 6: I’ll Tel You Why

SO just as I had promised, here is an extra long chapter with lots of SasuIno fluffiness that we can't get enough of. xD Pretty please review. I appreciate all the reviews I get. And thank you to everyone who has favorited this stroy, but I also hope to hear your thought about this story. :D Well enjoy!

* * *

--Chapter Six: I'll Tel You Why--

* * *

Ino's fragile heart pounded against her chest as she neared closer to a cold steel door. Behind that door stood the man who she had played with as a young girl. The guy she had spent countless hours laughing with. But more importantly, the man who possessed her heart. Ino had thought about it after her talk with Kiba, and all signs pointed that her heart belonged to Sasuke. The only problem was she didn't know how to tell Sasuke.

Sighing deeply, the mind-possessor took hold of the doorknob and turned it quietly. She pushed the door open, and there he was in the same position she had left him a few days ago. His raven hair fell in front of his eyes in a way that Ino found incredibly sexy.

"Hey, Sasuke. How are you?" The Yamanaka sat in front of Sasuke while putting his file on the table that was between them. She noticed Sasuke look up and show no emotions whatsoever. 'I think he's mad at me. But who can blame me for running out like that? _He_ left _me_, not the other way around.'

"Hn." The Uchiha didn't know how to answer her. Was she going to run out like last time? Did she hate him? No, she couldn't. Her eyes would clearly give it away if she did.

"You know, I've never actually liked that answer. It's not even a word." Sasuke noticed the humor in Ino's eyes and smirked. Guess the old Ino was back. "So tell me, Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

Adjusting his position, the obsidian-eyed man answered calmly. "I'm good now."

"That's good to hear." A genuine smile escaped Ino's lips. "Let's go on with the questions then. What were you up to while at Orochimaru's?"

In the few days Ino had left him, Sasuke had had a long thought about the interrogation process. If he wanted to get out of his cell, he had to cooperate. More importantly, if he wanted Ino to trust him again, he had to tell her whatever she wanted to know. Everything and anything.

"I trained me hardest to gain power. Orochimaru taught me a few jutsus, one involving my chidori. But it wasn't that great. Then I found out that Orochimaru wasn't going to help me gain the power I needed so I killed him."

"But he was on of the Legendary Sannin." Ino gasped. "How did you manage to do it?"

"That bastard praised me and did whatever I asked him to do. So one day, I asked Orochimaru if we could talk alone. I cloned myself, and while I was talking to Orochimaru, my clones killed everyone else. With no one left to protect him, I killed him, too."

"Holy crap, Sasuke. That's incredible." Praise evident in her eyes and voice, Ino got up and moved her seat next to Sasuke's.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked once Ino had settled herself. After gaining her approval, Sasuke began talking once again. "Can you tell me what's been going on in the village?"

"Like an update?" Sasuke confirmed the query, causing a curve on Ino's lips. She knew deep down, Sasuke valued everyone in the village. He knew everyone had their strengths, though he wouldn't ever tell them. That is no one knew but Ino. "Well, you know Tsunade became the Hokage. Sakura and I trained under her, and Sakura got together with Naruto. Lee and Gaara became good friends; actually, Gaara became everyone's friend. Uhm…Hinata became more confident and strong; she and Neji, who is married to TenTen, got closer. Kiba's a big flirt, but he still had feelings for Hinata, and she's kind of starting to have them, too. Shino is working with his bugs. And Chouji ended up with Ayame."

"What about Shikamaru?" Sasuke paused before say, "And you?" The Uchiha had long ago told Ino he had seen the two together the day she had first kissed him. Ino knew Sasuke thought Shikamaru liked her, but she had disregarded the comment, saying the Nara only viewed her as a sister. But how wrong she had been.

Ino's eyes reverted to her lap and sighed. "After Asuma-sensei died, Shikamaru and I began dating. But it didn't feel completely right to me after a while. And I didn't want our friendship to be ruined. But, Sasuke?" Ino looked up at Sasuke's sadden expression. "I have a question for you, too."

"What is it?" Sasuke's voiced croaked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Ino subconsciously grabbed her necklace pendant with her hand. "I had to hear it from the rumors in the village."

Sasuke looked at Ino while he searched for an answer. Why hadn't he told her? She had been the only one he truly cared about. She was the only one who truly knew him. Yet, why didn't he tell her?

"Because I didn't want to do that to you." Sasuke saw the question written in Ino's eyes: do what? "If Orochimaru knew I had anything to do with you, he would have hurt you so I would do anything he wanted. He would have put a Cursed Seal on you." Sasuke took hold of Ino's hand. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Ino felt her eyes sting, and held Sasuke's hand tighter. "Why didn't you come back sooner? I missed you."

"Don't you think I missed you, too? But I didn't know how the village would treat me; or what you would think of me." The Uchiha's sincere words rang through Ino's head. Tears were pouring down her cheek, but she didn't bother wiping them away. "Ino, don't cry."

"You're an idiot." Ino's voice erupted. "I would've accepted you. I love you! I've always loved you."

"Ino, I…" Letting go of Ino's hand, Sasuke caressed Ino's cheeks and crashed his lips onto hers. His lips tasted of cinnamon and hers of strawberry—just as they had tasted to one another four years ago.

Ino returned Sasuke's kiss with full force. Their tongues clashed against one another, each fighting for domination. In the end, the Uchiha had won, but Ino wouldn't have had it any other way. She loved the feeling of being wanted. Of being wanted by Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I love you." The Uchiha whispered into Ino's ear once they had tamed their breathing. Ino was leaning against Sasuke's chest, her body sitting on top of Sasuke's legs. A blush appeared on both their faces.

"I love you, more." A smile spread across Sasuke's lips as he heard Ino's words. "But you have to get of here soon and I have to talk to Shikamaru." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I know we're broken up, but he confessed he still loved me. But I love you, and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Oh." Sasuke nodded and kissed Ino lightly. "And no. I love you more."

Ino laughed at Sasuke's comment. "Oh Kami-sama. The Ice Prince is expressing feelings." Sasuke rolled his eyes, causing Ino to giggle again. "Well, I have to go." Ino kissed him one last time and stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Getting a wink from Ino, Sasuke smirked. "Bye." As she left through the door, the Uchiha goggled at her body. After years of separation, she was finally his. Kami-sama, he couldn't wait to get out of his cell. 'Soon,' Sasuke thought. 'Soon I'll be out and I'll finally fulfill my promise.' Sasuke took his necklace and kissed it. How much better could today get?

* * *

Oh! What did I tell you? Hahaha Whatcha think?? Tell me!! lol


	8. Ch 7: I’ve Chosen

Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing!! I love you guys!! Well, I've made you guys wait too log! Here's the new chappie!

* * *

--Chapter Seven: I've Chosen--

* * *

There was no way to describe the immense joy inside Ino. After four years, Sasuke was finally back and he was hers. She and Sasuke were finally an official couple! Kami-sama only knows how long, and much, Ino had wanted this. But even though she loved the feeling of being taken, there was something tugging at her heart.

'Shikamaru…' Ino recited slowly in her mind. The other most important man in her life: he best friend, platonic crush, and the boy who had always been there for her…'I have to go find him.'

Ino took off and searched restlessly throughout Konoha. She had told him she'd let him know once she had chosen. Ino knew this wouldn't be easy for either of them. After the Uchiha had left, it just seemed right for her and Shikamaru to end up together. The Nara had always shown his love for her and he was the perfect guy, just not that guy for Ino. In some degree, it hurt Ino that she couldn't love him the way he wanted her to love him.

After half an hour, the blonde spotted her best friend. Ino tried to be as discreet as she possibly could when she approached Shikamaru. Though is his eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep, the Yamanaka was surprised when Shikamaru spoke.

"Hey, Ino. What's up?" Shikamaru opened his eyes once he felt Ino plop down next to him.

"How do you always know it's me? Nothing much. You?"

"Just here. Everything all right? You seem kind of…down."

"Shika," the blonde sighed. "Well, I finally…chose someone."

The shadow-possessor supported himself by his elbows. He looked into Ino's eyes and smiled sadly. Now was the moment of truth and something told him it wasn't him. "Let's hear it then."

"You know I love you. You're like the best guy in the whole world." Ino paused a moment to smile. "I mean it. I seriously thought in the back of my mind that we were going to end up together."

"So does this mean you chose Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry."

Shikamaru sighed and smiled at the blonde. "It's fine." The indolent man then lied back down only to discover Ino following him. "Troublesome woman."

"I know." Ino giggled. "You know, you should get back with Temari. I know you still got a little thing for her."

"Ino…" The blonde felt the heat radiate from the man's cheeks. "It's still too soon, you know?"

Ino looked up and winked. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to. But you'll live without me. Kami-sama knows I'll be too bossy for you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad we at least tried it once. Besides, like I told you, I'm happy if you are. And you know what else?" Shikamaru inquired. "Temari's bossier."

"You're lying!" Ino gasped. "That—."

"Ino!"

"What?" Ino batted her eyelashes playfully. "I was going to say, 'That sand kunoichi, her.' What did you think I was going to say?" Ino smirked at Shikamaru's reddened state. "But glad to see you come to her defense."

"Shut up." The Nara said as he poked Ino and then held her tight. "You're one troublesome woman."

"I better be the most troublesome. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Meanwhile, Tsunade was in Sasuke's cell with a poker face on. Inside, however, she was burning with excitement. Thing were finally getting interesting in the village.

"Uchiha, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasuke said nodding. He had gone through every possible outcome in his head, but he was going to do this.

"All right." Tsunade said smirking as she stood up and walked out the door. Behind her, she left a man filled with anticipation. If his plan were to work, things were going to be highly entertaining for the Hokage.


	9. Ch 8: Going to Suna

Oh wow. Chapter Eight. And this means that the last chapter is next week. :O So please, please review! Enjoy!!Drunksonic this is so for you, because even though you were gone, you still managed to read all the chapters! Hehehe  
Oh!! And btw, I WILL TOTALLY call out that girl who stole your and Lamanth's stories. That is just not right.  
Anywho...on with the story! Hahah

* * *

--Chapter Eight: Going to Suna--

* * *

Ino was once again in front of the blonde with the large bosom. For reasons unknown, Tsunade had once again called for her. But why? Because if Sasuke's interrogation, she no longer had missions. So why the summons?

"Lady Hokage?"

"Ino, I have just been in contact with the Kazekage, and he has told me he needs of our assistance. This mission requires the use of your Shintenshin."

"My Shintenshin? Really?" Ino skeptically looked at the Hokage.

"Yes, Yamanaka. You leave tonight."

"Wait, what? Tonight? But Lady Hokage, with all due respect, what about Sasuke's interrogation?" Ino's widened eyes caused the older woman to smile.

"Its okay, Ino. He'll be confined until you come back. Now hurry. You're leaving in a few hours." The Yamanaka nodded and ran out the room. Tsunade's devious smile once again returned.

'All right, I've done my part. Now the rest is up to the Uchiha. I hope he knows what he's doing.'

After a day or so, Ino was finally setting foot within Suna's territory. Once there, she raced to find the Kazekage. After all, the faster she could complete the mission she was to perform, the faster she could accomplish it and get back to Sasuke. Sasuke. The image of the man brought a smile upon Ino's face.

"Ino!" A spiky-haired blonde screamed as she and Ino ran into a warm embrace. Besides them a red-haired man stood smirking as he caught Ino's gaze.

"Temari! Hey, my darling Kazekage. Don't you dare think you're getting away from me!" The blue-eyed blonde yelled as she pulled away from Temari to hug Gaara.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The latter muttered as he returned Ino's hug. During the past four years, Gaara and Ino had become extremely close as well. It was all a result of a mission they had done. Saving each other's live had produced a friendship both found quite enjoyable. And on the plus side, whenever Ino wanted a vacation, she'd come to visit the Sand siblings and enjoy the lovely sun in Suna.

"So, where's Kankuro?" Ino asked.

"Mission." Temari smiled at seeing the blonde in front of her. It had been a while since they had seen the ever gregarious blonde so happy. "But he told us to tell you that he missed you as well, and he'll try to come back as soon as he can."

Ino smile grew as she turned to face Gaara again. "So what's this so important mission that you had to send for me right away?"

"Oh. That." Gaara cleared his throat and exchanged a nervous glance with his sister. What he was about to say wasn't going to produce a happy outcome—that he knew for sure. Better yet, he knew Ino.

"Yes, that."

"Well you see, Ino." Temari began talking and let Gaara handle the rest.

"There is no mission."

"What?" Just as Gaara had anticipated, the Yamanaka freaked at hearing the Kazekage's statement. "Then why am I here?"

"Ino, the Hokage sent me a letter saying that she was going to send you here for a couple of days and then you were to return. Take it as a vacation." Gaara said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, Ino. Take this time to catch us up in your life." Temari said as she pressed Ino's shoulder.

"Fine, but I want to know why she sent me out of the village. Why did she want me to take this vacation?"

"Couldn't tell you. " Gaara discreetly lied. The truth was that he did know. It happened just a few days ago in his office. He had been working on paperwork when Temari had come in holding a letter.

"_Gaara. The Hokage sent a letter. It's about Ino." At hearing the mention of the woman's name, the Sabaku's head shot up._

"_Did something happen to her?"_

"_No, nothing like that. Just read it." Temari smiled as she handed her brother the note. Gaara took it and read it carefully._

"_Dear Kazekage,  
As I well know that you and Ino Yamanaka are quite acquainted, I am asking for this favor. You see, Sasuke Uchiha has returned to our village and it seems he and Ino are in love. He has asked me if she could be sent away while we plan out the way he wants to propose to her. I hope that you can help.  
Yours truly, The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village._

_Gaara chuckled at the letter's contents. So Ino had finally gotten together with the Uchiha. Finally! Still not repressing the smirk on his face, Gaara wrote back to the Hokage agreeing to let Ino reside in Suna for as long as was needed._

"Well, while you're here, let's go out to eat." Temari suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Is the Kazekage too busy to come eat with us?" Ino said while putting her hands on her hips.

The green-eyed man shook his head and smiled. The trio, lead by the older woman, went to dine at a fancy restaurant. After they were done, the three friends went to the Sand sibling's household—where Ino was to currently be residing.


	10. Ch 9: Finale

Oh wow, it's the finale. Here's the thing, if I find the inspiration, I will write an epilogue. lol Well, I'd like to thank all of you who have followed through with this story until the end. I hope you guys enjoy the end of the story. Don't forget to review.  
Oh, I might not be able to write for a while, but I'm already coming up with a whole new story! I just gotta finish writing it. Hehehe

* * *

--Chapter Nine: Finale--

* * *

The next day, Ino spent the day hanging out with Gaara and Temari in the Kazekage's tower. On the second day there, Kankuro joined the trio, having completed his mission with absolute success. The group then went out to eat and enjoyed a relaxing day. On the third day, however, the blonde bide farewell to the three siblings. She quickly headed for Konoha and arrived in a matter of two days. As soon as she stepped through Konoha's gates, Ino rushes to see the Hokage.

"Ah, Ino. You're back." The overly large bosomed blonde said once Ino stepped through the door.

"Lady Hokage, no offense or anything, but why was I sent to Suna for a fake mission. Not that I'm not thankful." The blue-eyed blonde put both hands on Tsunade's desk.

"Well, Ino. I felt you needed a little time away from all the excitement."

'Yeah, I need the time away _after_ making a decision.' Ino though. "Well, can I go see, Sasuke?" Ino said as she stared into amber eyes.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." With that, Tsunade gave Ino the sign to leave.

Within minutes, Ino reached the Interrogation Department. She raced to Sasuke's cell, her heart beating faster and faster then ever. A small blush overtook Ino's cheeks as she thought of the kiss she and Sasuke had shared prior to her departure.

Breathing happily, Ino took hold of the door knob and turned it quietly. She opened the door and peered inside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke without being noticed. But there was something wrong. Sasuke wasn't there. Ino stepped into the room and looked all around the room. Sasuke was gone!

Suddenly, Ino felt a presence and turned around. On the doorway stood a man clad in black with an ANBU mask on his face. The man then slowly walked towards the blonde and stopped when he was a foot away from her.

"Do you know what happened to the man that was in here?" Ino asked. To her surprise, the ANBU member nodded. "Well is he in another cell?" This time the man shook his head.

"Is he alive?" Ino asked in a frantic voice. The man, who remained an enigma to the blonde, shrugged in response. "What do you mean by that? Is Sasuke in trouble? Answer me!"

The ANBU man shook his head once again and remained staring at the blonde. He then felt Ino's hands clench onto his shirt and pull him closer.

"Tell me where he is or I'll Shintenshin your ass so badly, you'll be having nightmares until you die." Ino's blue-eyes turned fierce and told the man she wasn't kidding around.

His hand reached for his mask and slowly took it off. Revealed was Sasuke's smirking face and amused eyes peering at Ino's face. "I see you really care about me, Yamanaka."

"Kami-sama. Sasuke, you jerk. You scared me." The Yamanaka retorted as she let go of Sasuke's shirt and encircled his neck.

"Well, it's true. Without you, I don't know if I'm dead or alive." Sasuke smirk continued as he wrapped his arm around Ino's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sasuke's tongue dominated Ino's, giving Ino that feeling of possession she couldn't get enough of. After a moment, the two broke away.

"That's flattering to hear. But Lady Tsunade said you weren't going to get out until I came back from my mission—but it turned out to be a fake task.

"I know. It was my plan."

"What plan?" Ino's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"This plan." Sasuke pulled away from Ino's embrace and slowly got to his knees. He pulled out a black box and opened it as he looked at Ino's shocked face. "I remember you telling me you wanted to get married around this age. Am I right?"

Ino nodded as a tears started to trickle out her eyes. Was this really happening?

"Well, I'm ready to fulfill that promise I made you, Ino. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?"

Ino smiled and wiped away her tears. "No."

"No?" A baffled Sasuke asked. "But why?"

"Relax moron. I can't say yes until you put the ring on my finger. Now ask again." Ino smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled at his blonde goddess. He took the ring and gently slipped it onto Ino's finger. "Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?"

Ino smiled brightly and bent down. She gave Sasuke a quick kiss and winked. "I've waited for a long time to hear you say those words, Sasuke. I was never able to let you go, and I'm sure I'll never be able to either. So yes, Sasuke. I'll marry you!"

With that, the two began the rest of their lives.


End file.
